


Afterdark

by Broiler747



Category: A Knight in Camelot (1998), Black Knight (2001)
Genre: F/F, Fantastic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Джамал говорил о том, что в том месте, откуда он пришел, женщине не обязательно каждый день варить кашу. Вивьен Морган говорит то же самое.
Relationships: Victoria/Dr. Vivien Morgan





	Afterdark

_Ты знаешь, у нас нет причин говорить… Заходит солнце, когда ты пытаешься понять, что со мной нельзя перекинуться словом…_

Виктория приняла исчезновения «Черного Рыцаря» Джамала стойко, как если бы ей сообщили, что королевство вновь под пятой короля Лео. Ей было тяжело. Сколько ни уговаривала ее их добрая королева остаться там, где она к месту, боль и разочарование толкнули ее в странствия. Доблестный рыцарь сэр Нолти поначалу, когда она собралась в никому неизвестные земли, пытался предложить ее сопровождать, но у девушки уже был опыт восстания за плечами, потому она ответила отказом, так как сумела бы за себя постоять. Она обошла самостоятельно множество деревень, но в итоге прибилась, как судно со сломанным штурвалом в шторм, к такому замечательному королевству как Камелот. Королева Гвиневра с улыбкой приняла чернокожую фрейлину, так как всегда любила экзотику. Дни протекали Виктории спокойно ровно до события, которое взволновало ее не на шутку. Неизвестная никому ведьма была обнаружена сэром Саграмуром, как всегда доблестный вояка приврал о том, что нашел ее в походах. Виктория, лишь раз взглянув на нее, поняла, что здесь именно не так. Черная женщина в компании стражи, на которую она смотрит, ведет себя примерно так же, как тот, о кого она старалась всеми силами забыть. Виктория не понимает почему улыбается, а когда король Артур приказывает отвести ее в темницу, чтобы завтра, в полдень, прилюдно сжечь, бежит до своих покоев и заходится рыданиями. «Может, она знает Джамала? Может, она знает…» — тяжело свистит мысль в ее прекрасной голове. Она с силой отбрасывает ее куда подальше, ведь не наивная дура…

Ее назвали ведьмой, Виктория не сомневается, что та сможет выкрутиться из смертельной опасности. Но явления черного солнца, которое призвано в кратчайшие минуты, не смогла предугадать, потому напугана как и все. Сомнения на миг прокрадываются в голову Виктории, но почему-то усмешка на лице женщины в момент возвращения солнца и ее разговора с королем, заставляет губы вновь растянуться в улыбку. Желание подойти и поговорить с ней практически невозможно остановить… О делах Сэра-Босса идет великая молва, в отличие от Джамала, который шутил через каждое слово, Сэр-Босс прилагает усилия, чтобы облегчить жизнь простых людей. Сам титул заставляет Викторию усмехнуться, но в кругу других фрейлин, которые зло чешут языки, она старается держать свои мысли при себе. Ближайшее окружение Сэра-Босс — это парень по имени Кларенс и рабыня, которую та называет Сэнди. Виктория переживает за каждый ее шаг, а особенно за ее отношения с колдуном Мерлином. Она, как можно внимательнее изучая дела Сэра-Босс, попросту восхищается этой странной, пришедшей из другого времени женщиной. С часами тоска по Джамалу отходит на второй план…

Вивьен весьма удивлена, когда видит рядом со своей экспериментальной паровой мельницей девушку в одежде знатных особ. Недоумение отражается на ее лице так, что скрыть это невозможно. Вот чего чего, а знатную даму она не ожидала встретить там, где бродит, уж простите, чернь. Хорошо, что мимо пробегает Кларенс, тот объясняет, что эта странная придворная дама — недавний гость королевы, во многом нелюдима и о ней ходят самые злые сплетни. Вивьен качает головой, когда та, прекратив рассматривать ученую словно диковинку, делает шаги навстречу.

— Что же вы тут забыли, ваша светлость? — спокойно спрашивает Вивьен, припоминая, как общаться со средневековым народцем. Взгляд, брошенный дамой, создает дискомфорт, он словно ищет что-то знакомое.

— Сэр-Босс, — грустно произносит Виктория, измученная одиночеством. — Я бы хотела восхититься вашему уму, но, к сожалению, мой разум не смог охватить всей вашей задумки… Я могу с вами поговорить?

Печаль, звучащая в голосе придворной дамы, почему-то что-то затрагивает в душе Вивьен. Или все дело в огромных глазах, хотя, шутя, она решает, что соглашается на разговор только по той причине, что в Камелоте оказалась еще одна женщина с темной кожей. Виктория назначает встречу в ее собственных покоях, прося Сэр-Босс прийти одной… Когда разговор набирает обороты, глаза ученой раскрываются как можно шире: «Что? Еще один ученый? В это временном отрезке? Чудеса!» Виктория с обычным для нее тактом и даже некоторым наслаждением наблюдает за тем, как Вивьен («К черту Сэр-Босс, зови меня Вивьен») радуется, задавая все больше вопросов, не поправляя ее догадки. После этой беседы, длившейся чуть ли не до рассвета, между ученой и придворной дамой устанавливается доверие. В последующие дни, забывая о своих обязанностях, Виктория все чаще навещает придворную ведьму. Обе усмехаются, понимая, что молва людская в этот раз ошиблась. Вивьен медленно начинает восхищаться сообразительностью Виктории, а та тянется к уму Вивьен, как к единственному в мире оплоту мудрости.

— Тот человек из другого времени говорил, что у вас предназначение женщины не связано с варкой каши, — обсуждая восстание в том королевстве, замечает Виктория. Вивьен смотрит на нее доверительно, а после осторожно берет ее за руку.

— Это так и есть, дорогуша, — после чего подмигивает. Вивьен нельзя назвать красивой. Но ее энергия заразительна. Виктория ощутимо вздрагивает и отводит взгляд, чувствуя смущение. Дела Сэр-Босс становятся ее делами. Она словно парит на невидимых крыльях, сталкиваясь со своей подругой. Более сильный осведомленный разум имеет свойство очаровывать и подчинять менее осведомленный. Виктория в какой-то миг поняла, что попала в ловушку своих чувств. И именно в этот момент, когда она решает посвятить всю себя, пусть ничего не произнося вслух, Сэр-Босс, на ее дороге встает Мерлин. Колдун рассматривает девушку даже с печалью, что странно для этого чародея, но в разговоре, где он пытается вывести Викторию на откровения, дает понять — любовь к ведьме не лучший выбор. Он не просит никакого ответа, а, уходя, просит это обдумать. Виктория же чувствует подступающие слезы, только заслышав слова колдуна, она поняла, что влюбилась. Она была борцом, но теперь раздавлена обстоятельствами…

Самый странный день в ее жизни происходит, когда Сэр-Босс возвращается вместе с королем из своего странствия, в котором основной целью было узнать, как живет народ. Она вся извелась, когда Гвиневра объявила всем, что король и придворная ведьма повешены. Она бледнеет, но до последнего искренне верит, что все обошлось. Когда Вивьен вместе с королем появляются на середине зала, то она еле сдерживает себя, что бы не кинуться к придворной ведьме на шею. Вивьен узнает ее в толпе и, улыбаясь, подмигивает. Виктория отвечает на эту улыбку. Далее происходит то, что Виктории уже было знакомо по Джамалу — звучит странная музыка, под которую все танцуют. Людей набивается много, она тянется к Вивьен в этот момент, желая в разделить с ней хотя бы танец, но вдруг откуда ни возьмись, является Мерлин. Вспышка света и люди замирают на миг с нечитаемыми выражениями лиц. Вивьен исчезла. Все в следующий момент начинают заниматься своими делами. Виктория чувствует острый укол боли в сердце. Это снова случилось. Человек, которому она доверяла свои тайны, ушел. Во второй раз. Потекли серые, непримечательные дни. Виктория с ужасом осознает, что никто не помнит Сэра-Босс, хотя от нее осталась кучка непонятных предметов, что, рассмотрев внимательно, сломали и сожгли.

В один из таких дней, когда Виктория находится уже в исступлении, сидя в своих покоях, она вздрагивает от испуга, ведь перед не раскрывается портал, как в самых смелых небылицах, что сочиняют сказочники. Виктория глушит испуганный крик, зажимая рот рукой, ведь перед ней весьма недовольный Мерлин и Вивьен. Оба странно одеты. Вивьен первым же делом склоняется над подругой, говоря:

— Слушай, я еле уговорила этого старого упрямца вернуться за тобой. Я ни на чем не настаиваю, но мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если ты отправишься с нами. Тут тебе уже тесно, я думаю. И я бы никогда не позволила такой девушке тратить время на варку каши.

Виктория не видит ничего, кроме Вивьен. Сердце ее бьется усиленно.

— Вивьен, я люблю тебя, — тихо шепчет она, забывая о лишнем человеке в комнате. Во взгляде ученой мелькает нежность, она заговорщически шепчет:

— Я знаю… Но, признаюсь, кое-кто мне подсказал. Точнее, проболтался.

После этих слов обе на секунды смотрят на Мерлина и тихо смеются. Виктория ничего не берет с собой. Быстро обменявшись поцелуем с Вивьен, она вместе с ней и Мерлином смело, ощущая такое непривычное счастье, ступает в портал. Она скоро узнает, что ничего не забыла только по счастливой случайности, ведь магия озера была следом другого волшебника.

Тьма столь нестабильного времени как средневековье рассеялась в прах.


End file.
